Matters of the Heart
by inluvwithboynxtstore
Summary: The man responsible for taking away his life is know responsible for murdering his father. When Steve returns to Hawaii to bury his father and keep up the hunt, he is reminded that matters of the heart are not easily forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii Five-O Crossover with OTH

As he sat, starring out the cockpit window, his emerald green eyes in a blank stare, the man sitting next to him posed the heart wrenching question.

"How long since you been home?" asked the uniformed pilot.

"It's been awhile," answered the Commander, almost choking on the words.

The aircraft 717 made its final decent onto the Hawaiian airstrip next to Pearl Harbor. As he excited the plane, he heard a woman call his name.

"Commander McGarrett." The woman's voice let him know that she was already well aware of who he was.

"Governor." He replied.

"I am so sorry about your loss, thanks for agreeing to meet with me." She said as she reached out to shake his hand.

"Is this about the investigation?" He asked.

"Yes, we have all our uniformed badges working on trying to track down Victor but it isn't easy. Roadblocks have been set up and every airport is on the lookout." She motioned with her hands requesting he walk with her.

"You won't find Victor Hess with roadblocks and search warrants. If he is in Hawaii he is probably already underground. I have been tracking this man for over 5 years which means he knows I'd be coming for him. Why am I here?"

"I want to help you Commander. I want to help you get what you came here for. Your fathers death was a wake up call to me, to all of us here. We want to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again. I am putting together a special task force here in Hawaii and I want to you to run it." She posed as she tried to match his walking speed.

"No offense Governor, but you don't even know me." He stated.

"No, but I do know your resume, you went to Anapolys, spent 5 years in Naval Intelligence and 6 years with the Seals, your superiors say you may just be the best they have ever seen."

"Stop right there okay…I came here with one job to do and one job only. Bury my father and try to find the son of bitch that murdered him."

"My task force can you help you do that. You and your force would have blanket immunity. Your rules and my backing which means you can pretty much handle any situation how you want. This is personal for me too, I knew your father…" she paused and looked down at the ground for a moment before returning his gaze. "He was a good man, and dear friend, and I want Victor Hess to pay for what he did."

He thought about what she was offering, an opportunity like this doesn't come around everyday…blanket immunity, free to go after this man his way? But it wasn't that easy to come home. It had been 3 years since he had been back and his return now wasn't even based on his own decision. He had made piece with his decision to leave or at least he thought he did. Being back now, feeling the salty ocean breeze on his check, hearing the familiar sound of seagulls flying above, the mere site of the blue ocean and palm tree's were pulling him back in. Back to a time were he was happy. "No disrespect governor, but I'm going to have to pass." He said as he turned and walked away, leaving a very disappointed Governor in his wake.

"Steve, Steve McGarrett?" A voice rang out from behind him.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Steve asked puzzled.

"You better, Chin Ho Kelly, from High School." The man said smiling.

"Chin Ho, wow, how you been man. I heard you joined the PD but apparently you have moved on?" The commander said as he noticed the Pearl Harbor guide badge.

"Yes, the Honolulu PD and I had a difference of opinion when it came to my job description. But I will always thank them; that's where I met your Dad. He taught me everything I know about wearing a badge. He was very good to me after they let me go, I am sorry for your loss. He was a great man."

"Thank you." Steve replied.

"Listen, I know that it's probably none of my business but I thought you should know." Chin Ho lowered his voice.

"Sure, is about the investigation?" Steve looked puzzled.

"Sort of, I heard the HPD put a haole in charge of your father's case, he's fresh meat from the main land which means he knows absolutely nothing about how things work on the Island."

Chin Ho was right…how could the Chief of Police make such a dumb decision. He might as well put a tourist on the case. There is a no way that a rookie to the Island would be able to get anywhere close to real leads.

"What do you say you and me go and track this haole down?" Steve asked Chin Ho with a smile.

"Ah not me brah…I don't go anywhere near the HPD these days, but here's my cell. Give me call when your done busting heads and we can grab a beer. That's if your up for it." Chin Ho said, remembering that Steve was only in town to bury his father.

"I don't know how long I'm staying Chin, but I'll let you know. Thanks for the tip." Steve acknowledged his appreciativeness with a slight nod.

"Anytime, catch you later brah."

Steve walked over to the black car that was waiting for him at the end of the dock.

"Take me to the car rental shop on third strett, I don't want to be chauffeured around like some dictator."

"Sure thing Commander McGarrett." The driver said as he shut the door and made his way to the driver's side.

Haley was finishing up the laundry and sweeping the sand up from the floor when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hale's?" Came a familiar voice in a very unfamiliar tone. She did not like the sound of it already.

"Mary Anne, what's going on?" Haley asked frantically.

"Um, I am guessing that no-one has been around to tell you yet." The girl said.

"Mary Anne, tell me what?" Haley asked again.

"It's Dad…he was shot yesterday. He's dead." She said. Haley could hear the girl begin to sob.

"Mary Ann, oh my gosh, I am so sorry honey. Where are you?" Haley asked as she slumped down on the couch. Tears began to stream down her face and the outside breeze began to instantly dry them as they fell.

"I'm in Chicago, I can't be there Hale's. I can't be there and watch them bury my Dad." She was struggling to get the words out.

"I don't understand how did this happen, and why haven't I heard anything?"

"I guess they are trying to keep a low profile. The guy who killed him is Victor Hess and the HPD has reason to believe he is still on the Island."

Haley's heart sank into her stomach as soon as she heard Mary Anne say his name. The man who already took everything from her and now this.

"Haley? Haley?" Mary Anne finally broke through the daze.

"Yeah, sorry." She said.

"Maybe you should take Akoni and come to Chicago?"

"No, no, that's not an option. I will not leave the place that I live because of this man. I will not make my son pack up and leave everything he loves. Victor Hess has already taken too much for me, I won't do it." Her voice rang out with anger.

"Okay, I guess I understand." Mary Anne was silent for a second or two. "Haley, I will call you back later on tonight, I have to make some more phone calls to the family."

"Mary Anne?" Haley said but immediately started re-thinking her question before she asked. 'I have to' she said to herself.

"Does your brother know?"

"He left me a message, he said he would be reaching Hawaii today for the funeral."

"Okay." Was all she could say.

"Hales, you should call him. He needs you even if he won't admit it." Mary Anne always had a way of trying to push people together who didn't want it.

"If he wanted us to be there he would have called."

"Fine, be stubborn, but as long as you both stay this way nothing will get fixed. Dad knew, why won't you do this for him."

"That is not fair Mary Anne and you know it." Haley said, her voice filling with anger once again.

"Your right, I'm sorry, look I really have to make some more of these phone calls but I'll call you later. Please kiss Akoni for me. Bye." Not even a second later and Haley could hear that Mary Anne already hung up, not even waiting for her reply.

Haley got up from the couch and looked out her back patio slider unto the sand and ocean in front of her…she could see Akoni and out in the open water, riding the waves. How was she supposed to tell her son that his grandfather was dead. That he was murdered? She couldn't even wrap her head around it, how could she expect an 8 year old boy to understand?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve had already made his way to the car rental place where he picked up a much more suitable vehicle. A Chevy Full Size Flat bed was a much better fit, although the color matched exactly to his previous car. After about an hour and half yelling match with the Chief of Police, Steve McGarrett had come to the realization that he would have to take the Governor up on her offer. He would have to lead the Investigation himself if they were ever going to get anywhere.

This posed more hard questions and more hard decisions. He knew what this meant, and the worst part was that his Dad, his biggest ally in this particular war was gone. Killed by the same man who ruined his life before. Not only did Steve feel responsible for what happened to his father but he knew he was responsible. If only he had left Hawaii sooner than he did, then maybe this man wouldn't have come after his loved ones.

And now, amidst all of this, he has to face her. For the first time in 3 years he has to walk up those stairs, knock on that door, and look straight into her two eyes. The only two eyes that could ever see right through him.

The thought alone left a huge lump in his throat. This is not what was supposed to happen; this was not even close to the way he wanted to return, if he ever did return.

Steve looked down at his watch. It was now going on 37minutes. 37 minutes he had been sitting outside the house just waiting for the courage to get out and knock on that door.

At 39 minutes he opened the door and exited the vehicle. Normally his walking strut was a fast pace but today, right now, he felt as though he was merely shuffling up the walkway.

The house looked the same. The front porch was a still a huge collaboration of native Hawaiian flowers and plants along with every other flower native to California. Huge Queen Palms outlined both sides of the house and he could see the tops of more peering over the roof.

He stood there just starring at it all when suddenly his attention was brought to the front door that had just been opened.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get out of the car." She said.

He couldn't talk, he wasn't even sure he was breathing. Man she was beautiful, she hadn't changed a bit in the last three eyes. She still had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen and her auburn hair was still just past her shoulders.

"Mary Anne called, she told me about your Dad." Steve still didn't answer he just gave her a slight nod.

"Do you want to come in? Akoni is still surfing, but he will want to see his Dad."

Steve gave her a slight nod and made his way to the doorstep, he took a short pause before continuing on into the house. It looked exactly the same, but he wasn't surprised. This was Haley, compleltey content, so no need for change.

"He's still surfing; another 15 minutes and he'll be in though." She said. "Would you like something to drink, are you hungry at all?" She asked.

That wasn't surprising to him either. This was the woman who in every circumstance would put the needs of others in front of herself. This was the woman he fell in love with.

"No thank you, I'm actually good." He replied.

"Okay then…, well why don't you take a seat." She gestured to the sofa.

"Listen, I'm sorry for this." He said, "The last thing in the world I want to do is complicate things." He opened his mouth to speak some more but she interrupted him.

"Steve, please don't, your Dad just died, I think this conversation may be heading into the last direction I want. And it is complicated, but it's not your fault…she took a pause, "well at least not entirely" she said as she gave him a smile.

He smiled back; she still had the profound ability to lighten the mood, no matter how bleak the situation looked.

She stood up, "I think I'm going to grab us a drink, at time like this, we can definitley use one." She stated to make her way to to the kitchen.

"Haley." Steve called out.

"Thank you for the cards." He said as he looked down at his feet, not really knowing if he wanted to see her reaction. He decided to chance it and his eyes once again locked onto hers.

Understanding, in that moment he saw understanding. Something he hadn't seen or shared with anyone in the last three years. His heart felt like it was breaking all over again and then the twinge of anger came through. Her voice was the only thing that broke through.

"Hey, all I did was send them to Mary Anne, it was her that passed them along to you." She said.

"Well I noticed that more than half were the original works of Akoni himself, I hope you still kept a few yourself."

"Are you kidding? I live with the brilliant man himself; I get the Akoni original every day, why wouldn't I share." She gave him one more look before turning from his gaze and disappearing behind the swinging kitchen door.

Steve sat there a million thoughts running through his mind. It was astonishing to him how he could feel so many emotions at time. Steve was not one to be comfortable with emotions in the first place, now there were too many surrounding him at once, he felt his heart start to beat faster. First instinct, run, get out and get out fast.

One thing stopped him, his son. He was about to see his son face to face for the first time in over 6 months. Akoni was a frequent house guest at case de Mary Anne and so Steve would always make the time to visit him there. Normally the navy would make exceptions and let him fly with men going back to Mechanicsburg. It was safer than Hawaii, for many reasons, not just Victor Hess.


	3. Chapter 3

Matters of the Heart- Chapter 3

"Mom," Steve heard the voice of his son getting closer to the sliding glass door on the back patio. "The waves were killer today," he said as he dried off his hair with the beach towel and rinsed off the sand from his feet with the outside hose. "Alanna almost didn't make it…but don't worry, I made sure she was okay." He continued talking not realizing that Steve was there. It's not like he should have known, Steve hadn't come back to Hawaii since he left so this was going to be a big surprise.

Steve got up from the couch and walked over to the opening of the sliding glass door. "It's a good thing you were there for her Akoni, Malia would have your butt if something happened to her daughter." Steve said.

Akoni turned around, eyes wide open like a kid seeing Santa Clause for the first time. "Dad?" he asked in disbelief as he ran up the stairs and tackled Steve. "I can't believe you are here? Where's Aunt MJ?" he asked as he released his grasp around Steve's waist.

"MJ isn't here son, it's just me this time. Wow, it's so good to see you, you have grown since the last time I saw you." Steve said as he placed his hand on Akoni's head.

Haley stood in the hallway just watching them. For her, this was the last scene she thought she would be witnessing when she woke up this morning. It had been three years since she had seen her son with his father and although it was heart warming, it was also heart breaking. Haley never understood why Steve chose to let one man ruin their family. The way she saw it, as long as they were together they could get through anything.

"Akoni, I know you're excited to see your Dad and all, but I need you to wash up for dinner please. You'll have night to talk with him. I promise." She told her son.

"Fine, this will be the fastest shower I will ever take, you can count on it." He said as he walked passed her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Steve watched as Akoni ran up the stairs and down the hall. "You've done a great job with him Hales. You can tell he's happy." Steve said.

"He'd be happier if his Dad was around more." Haley shot out. Once she said it she immediately regretted it.

"Listen Haley," Steve started to talk but was interrupted.

"No please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Even when you were living here full time I understood the demands of your job. That wasn't far and I'm sorry. You're dealing with a lot right now and I should be more considerate" She said as she turned to walk back into the kitchen.

Steve grabbed onto her arm slightly. "Hales?" He asked softly. She knew that if she turned around and looked into his emerald green eyes that her heart would try to jump right out of her chest. "Can you please look at me?" he asked.

Haley slightly turned around and he released his soft hold on her arm. "I know that none of this is easy for you. Believe me, I regret every day the pain that I caused you and Akoni. You have every right to be upset and to feel the way you do." He paused. "Maybe me being her is too hard. I could take Akoni out for dinner and drop him after if that would be easier?" he asked.

Haley's eyes twinged as she stepped away from him. "Easier?" she asked in disbelief. "There is nothing easy about this Steve, your Dad just died and I have to find a way to explain that to our Son. You show up for the first time in years and the only thing that is running through my mind is how much I have missed you. I wish I was angry, I wish I was I was so mad at you that I could turn off my heart but I can't Steve. I can't because everything I am is in love with you. But if you think there is a way that you could possibly make things easier, please share because at this point I am just hanging on by a thread."

She stopped talking and just looked at him. "People say it gets easier. After the first 6 months when you left, that is all I heard from everyone, it gets easier. And then after the first year, the same thing, it gets easier. But it doesn't Steve, it doesn't get easier. How could anything get easier once your life is blown apart? You left me Steve, you left our family and from where I'm standing that will never get easier."

She turned away from his gaze and walked down the hall to her bedroom, their old bedroom. He heard the door shut but still, he couldn't move. The only sound her heard was the water from the shower Akoni was taking.

How did he ever think he could do this? His heart felt like it was literally breaking into hundreds and hundreds of pieces. When he was on the job or working a case or on his Victor Hess manhunt, it was easy for him to put all the hard stuff away. To not think about any of it, he would just focus on the task at hand. He never realized that Haley couldn't do that. He always just let himself believe that when he walked away it was for the best. It was his duty to leave because if he didn't then harm could come to his family. Now for the first time he was seeing that the only harm his family has faced was the harm he himself has caused. Steve stood there frozen. Not sure what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve McGarrett lied still in his bed, staring up at the paddles of the fan above, watching as each one circled around. He hadn't seen or spoken to Haley since his first night back. He knew being back in Hawaii, seeing her again wasn't going to be easy, but this was torture. It was better for him when he was somewhere half across the country because he knew the possibility of seeing her was next to impossible. This was different. Knowing she was so close to his proximity kept him up at night. Fighting his impulse to charge over to the house and get his family back. The thought of sleeping in their bed together, under their own roof with their son safe and sound a few steps down the hall, Steve stopped. There it was, safe and sound was not something he could guarantee and just as quick as the urge came on, it was pushed away. He reminded himself that it was worth all his suffering as long as Haley and Akoni were truly safe.

The next morning Steve had a meeting with the mayor to go over some of the details of his Dad's case. He had a feeling that she may have some additional information to give, some information the HPD may have left out or forgot to add to the case file. Ever since the Department hired the new Chief, word around town is they seem to have lost a step or two. Unfortunately, the mayor seemed to know very little about the case. A fact Steve found slightly suspicious since upon their first encounter, the mayor gave the impression she was a friend of his Fathers.

Steve knew that he was going to need some more man power to help him hash out the details. He remembered talking to Chin Ho Kelly the first day he got to the Island and thought he would make a great recruit. Steve figured he could probably offer him a much higher rate for his services that the Harbor Patrol. He contacted the mayor for Chin Ho's address and phone number and left a message on his answering machine requesting a meeting.

While Steve sat outside the Hukilau Café his mind wandered to the last conversation he had with his Father. He can still hear the words in his head just as clear as he heard them that day.

"You need to come back son, this is your home. Akoni needs you, Haley needs you, its time to take the control back. Don't let Victor Hess dictate your life."

"It's not that easy Dad, we've been over this. Victor got to my family once, I won't let it happen again. If I'm there I will only be putting them in more danger. Victor will not be a problem for them."

"Son, the only problem they have right now is you not being there."

"I gotta go Dad…"

"Steve, please think about what your doing, think about what your life is without them."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I gotta go, I love you…"

Three days later Steve was notified his Father was killed. Unfortunately the intel came too late. Slightly after the murder his team recorded a confidential conversation discussing the hit on his Father. It was determined that Victor Hess was behind the order for his father's shooting. Victor Hess is a major drug lord, capable of all sorts of evil deeds. This one however was not one he would get away with.

Anger was now part of Steve's everyday mood. Maybe because being angry was better than facing the emotions; the guilt, the sadness, the regret. Steve decided that he would wait a day to see if Chin Ho would respond to his request, in the mean time, he thought this would be a perfect day to spend time with his son.

Akoni was out of school on summer vacation and he knew there was only one place he would be. He drove down to the shoreline and instantly spotted Akoni in the water. Steve grabbed his board made his way to the water, overjoyed that he was about to go surfing with son. They spent most of the day in the water, Steve found out that Akoni not only shared his love for surfing but his talent too.

Steve walked Akoni down the beach to the house and gave his son a hug.

"Aren't you coming in Dad?"

"Nah buddy, I think I'm going to go back to the hotel, grab a shower and a bite to eat, I can come and meet you tomorrow though. You wanna go surfing again?"

"Sure but, why not just shower and eat here, we have tons of food."

"Well, I haven't talked to your Mom and she probably has dinner planned for just the two if you."

"Come on Dad, please, I want to show the new SSX game I got on x-box its so cool."

"Akoni?" came a female voice from behind.

"Mom, Dad wants to stay for dinner, that's awesome right?" he turned around to speak to his mom.

"Uh yeah, awesome." Haley did not think this was awesome, this last time Steve and her spoke she did exactly what she didn't want to do. She brought up the past.

"If its not a good night I understand…"Steve shot out.

"No its fine, um, why don't you guys rinse off and come in the house. I will put a towel and wash cloth on the kitchen table and you can take a shower. Dinner is in 20 minutes." She darted back inside and practically ran to her bedroom. How was she going to get through this?


	5. Preview Chapter 5

Hey Guys,

Okay so below is the start of Chapter 5. This is just a preview as the actual chapter will be longer than this. I guess I could be suffering from some writers block, lack of inspiration of sorts. I love the concept of Steve and Haley but don't really have a lot of material to pull from and don't want to rush anything. I want to do both the characters justice and not stray from who they are. I was also wondering if anyone out there may be interested in doing a fanvid for my story. I have seen a few vids on YouTube that are just amazing! If you like Steve Haley I suggest you go check them out, really well done. Anyways, please review if you can, I really enjoy feedback. Also if you have any ideas, thoughts, constructive criticism, whatever, please let me know…thanks guys! I appreciate all the feedback thus far and look forward to writing many more chapters.

Chapter 5

Haley practically sprinted to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She swore her heart was pounding so hard it could be heard from outside the solitude she was hoping to find. But there was no escaping this. There was no escaping any of it. Steve was back, he was here, standing not only 10 feet away. It's not as if she hadn't imagined him coming back, she had, over a million times before. Funny how it never happened like this in her mind; she always pictured flowers, him wearing his wedding ring, and smiles to say the least.

"Just count to ten, and take a deep breath." Haley whispered to herself. Finally gathering the courage she opened the door and walked into the hallway, stopping at the linen closet. She grabbed a bath towel and washcloth and walked to the kitchen.

Haley could hear the sound of the x-box in the living room and figured Akoni had told Steve to shower first. "Alright, here are some towels and there is soap under the sink, unless you would rather use Akoni's Kelly Slater body wash." She gave a small chuckle and Steve smiled.

"Uh, yeah, maybe not…I think I will stick with whatever is sharing space with the cleaning supplies?" he replied, knowing exactly what would be found under the sink.

"Okay, well, you know the way. I guess I'll get started on dinner." She said.

Steve nodded and slowly walked past her, making his way down the hallway. Before reaching the bathroom door, he turned his head slightly back toward her direction.

"Thank you Hales." He said.

"Your welcome." She paused and waited until she heard the bathroom door close behind her. She took another breath, and counted to ten again. How is it possible that after only spending a few minutes with him, she's about to come unglued. But she couldn't allow her personal feelings to get in the way of what was really important, her son. Haley just had to remind herself of his smile, how it would light up every time Steve was with him. The love between Akoni and Steve was not something she ever questioned. It was everything else that she was unsure about.


End file.
